1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antenna-characteristic measuring apparatus and an antenna-characteristic measuring method suitable for use in measuring antenna characteristics of small antennas for mobile phones and the like.
2. Background Art
A known measuring method for measuring antenna power of a wireless application using a radio anechoic container is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the measuring method of Patent Document 1, a correction term of an equation for determining antenna power is introduced by using a site factor of a first radio anechoic container to be actually used in measurement; namely, a difference between the site attenuation of the first radio anechoic container and the site attenuation of a second radio anechoic container whose characteristics are known. Thus, in the conventional art, antenna power of a wireless application is easily measured using a small radio anechoic container.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-75489
In the measuring method of the conventional art, it is necessary to measure the site attenuation of a radio anechoic container in advance to identify a site factor. Here, the site attenuation is a value unique to each radio anechoic container. Therefore, when a new radio anechoic container is to be used, it is necessary to measure the site attenuation of the new radio anechoic container and thus, the new radio anechoic container cannot be immediately used. Also in the conventional art, since arithmetic processing needs to be performed on a correction term after actual measurement, it is not necessarily easy to perform measurement of antenna characteristics.